Cat and Cow
by Adnarim Neko
Summary: Kyo always comes to him when some thing is wrong. Yaoi, swearing, and a bit of violence.


**AN: This is my first time doing a Haru/Kyo fanfic. It's just a one-shot that I came up with, so bear with me. By the way, in this fic Haru lives with Kyo's master in the dojo.**

**Warning: Swearing, cause we all know Kyo and Haru, and Yaoi, which is boy x boy. If you don't like that sort of thing, read something else.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

**This is in Haru's POV**

**Cat and Cow**

I was reading in my room when I heard the door to the dojo slam open. Then my door blew open. I looked over the top of my book. Kyo stood there panting.

"What is it this time?" I asked, looking back at my book. Kyo always comes to see me when something's bothering him.

"Why does there have to be something wrong? Why can't I come home once in a while?" He snapped as he flopped on my bed.

"Well for one, you're panting which means you ran. Why would you run just to come home? Two, you are in my room. If you were just saying hi, you would see sensei first. Three, you slammed the doors which means you're angry. And four, you always visit me when something's up." I said.

He looked at me. "You know me too well." He concluded. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before I sighed and closed my book.

"Come on." I said, getting up. "Let's go practice. It'll take your mind off of things." He followed me to the front of the dojo.

He stood there staring at me for a long time. '_Something must really be wrong if he is thinking this much.'_ I thought.

"If you're not going to start I will." I said, rushing at him. I launched a punch right at his chest. He blocked. Then he aimed a punch at my head. I blocked.

We settled into that pattern. Punch. Block. Punch. Block. As we practiced, I noticed that Kyo didn't have as much of his normal energy.

He usually has this excited look on his face when he fights. This time he was frowning, his blocks were slower, and his punches didn't have as much power.

"So do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I tried to punch his face. He dodged.

"I'm still trying to figure some things out." He replied as he countered with a shot to my stomach.

We ended about an hour later. I went to the kitchen to get some drinks. When I came back, Kyo was sitting on a bench with his head on his knees.

I put the can in front of his face. "Here," I said, "its cola." He raised his head and took it with a mumbled thanks. "Don't mention it." I said as I took a sip of mine. He opened the can and did the same.

The setting sun shone through the window, reflecting on Kyo's hair. It shone like fire. He is so beautiful. Its times like these that I realize how much I love him, when I see this side of him that no one else ever sees. Not even sensei.

He could never love me though. He could never love someone with a split personality or someone with no sense of direction. I'm just not good enough for him.

"It was today during lunch." He said, jarring me out of my thoughts. "A girl, Momoko, called me out behind the school. She confessed and asked me out."

My heart dropped. I have always been fearing this day. The day when Kyo falls in love with someone and leaves me behind.

I smiled and said, "That's all you're worried about? It's not a bad thing when a girl said she likes you."

He glared at me. "It's not that simple!" He growled. "I told her to give me until tomorrow, to think things over. After I got back at Shigure's I went into the kitchen to get some milk. Then that damn rat came in."

I nodded. They probably got into a fight and upset Tohru again. That happens a lot. It would also explain why Kyo was here.

"He stared at me for a while. You know how much I hate it when he stares at me." Oh I did. "Then when I asked what he was staring at he said 'Just the person that I love.' Then that jerk just left!"

I stared at Kyo, jaw open. No, this can't be happening! Yuki knows that I'm in love with Kyo! And I thought that Yuki was in love with Tohru!

"So then I came here. I don't even know why I'm telling you this! I don't like Momoko or that damn rat! I don't want to be happy!"

People always wonder what it's like when I go black. They never ask, but they wonder. It's like all of the warmth of my body leaves and all I'm left with is this cold feeling of anger deep in my chest. It's also like part of me is just watching. I know what I'm doing, but I can't help it.

I punched Kyo. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He screamed.

"Get up! Fight me!" I rushed him. I kicked and punched like I never had before. "You get two chances to be happy and you don't take either of them! You don't want to be happy! When all I want is for you to be happy! Well, screw you!"

I finally landed a punch in his stomach. He backed up to a wall. I put my hands on both sides of his head and my head on his chest.

"All I want is for you to be happy. Even if you can't be happy with me." I said, looking up.

"What did you…?" He started saying when I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him at least once before he rejected me. His lips were rough, like a cat's tongue had licked them.

When I broke the kiss, he was standing still as a statue. He was staring at me with a look of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said as I turned to leave. I felt a tug on my wrist. I looked back and saw Kyo holding onto me. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't mean that I don't want to be happy at all. I meant that I don't want to be happy without you." He said softly.

"I love you Haru. I love that you listen to me when something is bothering me. I love that you fight me when I'm angry. I love everything about you. Even you're black personality." He said. My heart soared.

I kissed him again. This time he responded. We stayed there until the need for air broke us apart. We smiled at each other.

I walked Kyo back to Shigure's, holding hands. When we got there, Yuki and Tohru were sitting on the porch.

"Oh good, you two are finally together." Yuki said. "If our plan didn't work, I don't know what we would've done."

"Wait so you didn't mean what you said! This was all part of some plan!" Kyo yowled.

"Of course it was. I'm going out with Tohru. I only did it because she wanted to match you two up." said Yuki.

"What about that girl, Momoko?!" questioned Kyo.

"That was me wearing a disguise. Sorry Kyo." Tohru said, smiling softly. "But you and Hastuharu are a couple now. Doesn't that make you happy?"

He looked at me. He gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen. "Of course it does! But I'm still going to beat you up you damn rat!"

That's one of the reasons I love Kyo. He's always looking for a fight.

**AN: Kinda a crappy ending, but oh well. Sorry if they all seem a bit Ooc. It's my first one-shot so let me know how I did. Hope to hear from you!**


End file.
